


Mad About The Girl

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Pharah needs Moira's help with something, but Moira has a secret all of her own.





	Mad About The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to take a break from writing for a bit.  
> Brain: Okay cool, here is a neat prompt for an unusual romantic pairing. Would be a real shame if I opened the inspiration pipe.  
> Me: WELP FINE

“I need your help"

Moira lowered the copy of New Scientist she had been reading and turned to look at Pharah. They were in their shared area of the flat, tv muted but still playing in the background. As always, Pharah was in her chair, permanently reclined slightly more than you would want it no matter how you adjusted it, while Moira was propped up on the greying sofa they had inherited from the previous tenants. Such oddities, the curse of remaining students.

With a critical eye, Moira studied Pharah for a moment before she responded. The Egyptian was still in her workout gear, as usual, despite having got back from the gym an hour or two ago. Blue tracksuit trousers with a yellow stripe stretched over her long legs while a sleeveless hoodie revealed her toned, muscular arms. She had just finished her plate of food, the pasta sauce almost licked clean from it - a compliment to Moira’s cooking. An opened pack of beers sat on the floor next to her, empty cans showing her plan to kick off the evening was already underway.

Moira, on the other hand, had been lecturing all day and was finally back home and able to relax. She’d removed her suit and waistcoat, reclining on the sofa in her underwear and a long shirt with a glass of wine and a good magazine to unwind from the day. However, she did always enjoy any chance of some gentle ribbing of her longtime roommate.

She smirked, an expression that many joked was her default resting face. “I’m sorry, it sounded like you said ‘I need your help’.  Miss Amari, postgraduate in engineering and star of track and court, asking help from the lowly peons here on the ground ”

Pharah laughed and placed her plate on the table “I’m serious! I need you to introduce me to Angela”

Moira’s face seemed to be stuck for a moment and then returned to a neutral expression. “Angela Ziegler, you mean? The trainee doctor from two floors below us? Blonde hair, swiss accent, unusually perky at 8 am despite doing two courses at once?”

A wide smile beamed back at Moira. “Yeah, that’s the one. I’m right in thinking you share classes with her?” Pharah cracked open another can.

“I mean, there is some overlap between our courses.” Moira pondered out loud, “But our interactions are normally getting the occasional coffee if we’re early to a lecture and screaming at each during our ethics class. Or being forced to work with her on the occasional project but they are always so incredibly dull”

“But you could introduce me to her right?”

  
“I mean if you’re willing to come along with us for early morning coffee sure.” Moira looked Pharah in the eyes “Where did this sudden desire come from? Are you planning on trying the trademark Amari moves on her?”

Pharah drained the beer in her hand and flung the can towards the bin while reaching for another one. “Maybe? She sounds funny and clever and determined. But the main thing is that every time I see her out and about, I feel this tightness in my chest. And she glows Moira. Have you ever met anyone who glows?” Pharah took a sip and leaned back in her chair, “They named her too well, calling her Angela.”

“How do you even know she’s into girls?” Moira asked.

Pharah, attempting to look serious, tapped her tattoo under her eye. “This symbol, the Eye of Horus. It sees all, lets me see who likes the ladies and who does not.”

Moira snorted “You might want to take the Eye of Horus to the opticians - I’m not sure it’s 100% correct.”

Her face formed into a look of mock outrage, Pharah moved closer, right next to Moira. “What does that mean oh great doctor? Are you, a woman of science, accusing Horus of being… inaccurate?”

Moira put her magazine down on the table and looked straight at Pharah. She’d thought about this moment for a long time and now it was here - her chance. With her heart beating in her chest like a drum, so loud she could hear it in her ears, she seized it.

“Well for one thing…” and leaned in.

As her lips touched Pharah’s, she felt the Egyptian go stiff to touch but then eventually relax into the kiss, her hands coming round to grip Moira around the waist as she moved even closer. Moira could taste her as they kissed, the faintest hints of cheap beer and tomato sauce adding an edge. When Moira eventually finished, their noses touched for the briefest moment before she pulled away.

It took a second for Pharah to respond, her brain frantically trying to catch up as she opened her eyes.“That… I didn’t… what?”

Moira leaned back “As I said, you might want to get that Eye of Horus checked - it’s been missing one for about three and a bit years.”

“I didn’t know you were attracted to… well, anyone. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you going on a date or bringing anyone home” She looked slightly bashful. “I thought the whole relationship thing just wasn’t something you were into”

“Just because I don’t make my feelings known to the entire floor doesn’t mean I don’t like people.” smiled Moira

Pharah was still confused “But, me? Moira, you lived with me for so long without saying anything!”

“I’ve been happy just being with you for that long that I didn’t feel like I needed to act on it - I liked being friends, coming back at the end of the day to share problems without any pressure that comes with it being official. It was great and it worked and it never caused any problems so I didn’t want to ruin it”

Moira’s face suddenly fell “Like I probably just did. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

She suddenly stood up and turned to head back to her bedroom. Moira was quick but Pharah was quicker. Before she could leave the lounge, Pharah ran up behind her, grabbed her around the middle and lifted her into the air. Moira yelped as she left the ground before turning to look at Pharah’s face over her shoulder.

Pharah was grinning “Oh no. You don’t get to tease me with a kiss like that, pour out your heart and then run away to sulk without giving me a chance to respond”

Moira had turned around almost completely now, a thin hand placed on each of Pharah’s broad shoulders while still looking down at her.

Pharah continued “Although, if you don’t want to go further I can just let you down now and we go mope in our rooms, take turns raiding the ice cream supply and eventually fall into a pit of despair”

“Not an optimal outcome for either of us” Moira responded, her tone analytical like she was being presented a scientific problem that needed solving.

“Definitely not. Alternatively, I can carry you into my room before laying you down on that big queen size bed. We can then resume that kiss we started and see what happens from there”

Pharah pulled her closer “Because I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve got about three years worth of repressed romantic feelings involving my best friend and roommate to work out”

A smile lighting up her face and wrapping her long thin legs around the muscular waist of her captor, Moira directed Pharah into her room.

\---

A couple of hours later, as they lay together on the queen sized bed, Moira turned her head to stare into Pharah’s eyes. Their naked bodies still glistened with sweat and Moira was not sure she could feel her legs after what Pharah had done to her. Pharah looked back before she leaned in to kiss her partner’s cheek. Moira closed her eyes at this contact, waiting until it ended before saying the thought that had appeared in her head.

“So. Still want me to introduce you to Angela?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY like Moira and I also REALLY like Pharah. Although I think Moicy makes the most logical sense, there is something about pairing the tall, slightly dubious doctor with the strong, morally straight soldier with the gorgeous accent.
> 
> This is also me relaxing from writing a multi-part series. By writing one-shots.
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
